


Sins of the Father (Quentin's Regrets)

by lucidscreamer



Series: Shadows Over Collinsport [5]
Category: Dark Shadows (1966), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Introspection, Regret, Werewolf Curse, growing a conscience, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: Now, hindsight lights your path like the waxing Moon,harsh mistress guiding your every fumbling step forward,chasing a will-o-the-wisp redemption, ever out of reach.





	Sins of the Father (Quentin's Regrets)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Regret (lives in your shadow)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102372) by [lucidscreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer). 



> This will make more sense if you have read the rest of the series.

Sins of the Father (Quentin's Regrets)

Once, the arrogance of youth held you tall,  
certain in your convictions, your shoulders broad  
enough to hold the weight of imagined burdens.

Now, regret lives in your shadow, burrows  
beneath your skin, weaves its oily tendrils  
through your veins, exudes poison in every pulse,

and its weight is as the gravity of the Moon  
ordering the tides. Your denial was a granite  
cliff, but time's relentless waves have worn it down.

You tried to deny your memories, your guilt,  
your blood; but memory is a curse as sure as any  
laid upon your line, and no more easily lifted.

Magda's regret was swift-blooming and fruitless,  
no remorseful effort enough to remove what anger  
set. (You bemoaned your fate; she mourned your children's.)

Your regret was born in blood and lives there still:  
Jenny's children's children, your victims, sure as those  
who fell to fang and claw beneath a bloated Moon.

Your regret was slow to grow, a pale fragile thing  
dismissed with drink and disolution for a time, shrouded  
in shame and hidden like a ghost in distant, dark attics.

Once, your own wanting reigned supreme. Absent conscience,  
each petty desire was all and swiftly fulfilled;  
every craving a command, every thoughtless impulse obeyed.

Now, hindsight lights your path like the waxing Moon,  
harsh mistress guiding your every fumbling step forward,  
chasing a will-o-the-wisp redemption, ever out of reach.

Your sins engraved in flesh and bone, Magda's wolf stalks  
the destiny of your descendants. Your painted youth  
offers no respite; accountability has finally caught you.

The regret of lost years settles heavy in your heart.  
For you, the wolf only shows its beastly face in magic  
and paint, trapped in the portrait that bears your shame.

But your body aches with remembered agony as Ryou's warps  
with the Moon's rise. No fault but birth's chance  
chains him to this curse, no fault but yours, twisting

regret's blade deeper with every passing heartbeat.

 


End file.
